Modern processors often contain multiple processing cores, multiple levels of cache hierarchy and complex interfaces between many different blocks of logic. Attempting to debug failures in this environment may be very difficult and time consuming. Often scan dumps, which provide an instantaneous view of the state of the processor, may provide some insight as to the cause of failure when one is detected. However, many times, the events that cause the failure actually occur much earlier than (prior to) the point at which the failure is detected and the state is captured. As a result, the processor state captured via scan at the time of detection contains little or no useful information regarding the cause of the failure.